Blaine's Payback Birthday Style
by mangaxanime101
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Present. Not sure if you really have to read it to understand, not really. Basically, now it's Kurt's birthday and Blaine's present to him seems like something out of a dream- that is, if he wasn't awake.


Hi! This is a sequel to Birthday present. You might want to read that to understand what's going on because this fic is kind of Blaine's payback to Kurt, hence the title. Oh yeah, and disclaimer for this and the past one because I forgot it and I'm too lazy to add it in… So, GLEE belongs to Ryan Murphy and all other writers and whatnot.

Kurt ran through the halls of Dalton, terrified. At the lead was Blaine, asking him a bit _too _much what he wanted for his birthday. Next were Wes and David who kept asking him who the door manager would be. And who knows how many others there were.

Kurt frantically closed his door just as the combined forces got closer.

He could faintly her Blaine's cries ranging from, "Kurt, I just want to talk!" to "Kurt, if you open this door, we promise to not tickle you to death!" this one made Kurt particularly shiver, as he was too ticklish for comfort, and Blaine knew this.

Kurt kept his door closed, but not for long as it crashed to the ground with a mighty thud.

"You can't hide for long Kurt…" all of them said at once.

Kurt screamed out his high F in terror.

Kurt awoke from his bed, startled.

He cursed, it was 2:54 in the morning.

So, Kurt went to bed, hoping to sleep off the rest of his birthday.

"Kurt! Open up! Happy birthday!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt groaned. He groggily stumbled over to the door to find all of the Warblers at the door. When he opened the door, Blaine tackled him, landing them both on the floor with a loud, "Oof!" from Kurt.

"Happy birthday Kurt!" All the Warblers said in unison.

"I swear if you guys start singing happy birthday before I get my contacts in and moisturize, I am going to kill all of you." Kurt threatened.

Kurt would later swear those Warblers evacuated his room- no, the building as if Kurt's room was radioactive. Kurt soon realized that the only one who didn't go was Blaine, who he realized was collapsed on Kurt, fast asleep.

Kurt dragged him over to his bed and plopped him on when he went to get ready. But before he did, Kurt noted that Blaine wore glasses too, and he should always put his on first thing, lest he trip over a table like he just did.

"Mmmnnn… Kurt?" Blaine groaned.

"Hey sleepy." Kurt said, now ready with his hair sprayed and Dalton uniform on.

"Mnn… What time is it?" Blaine asked.

"About seven." Kurt said, straightening his tie.

Kurt, facing a very frazzled Blaine over the time, tossed him a bottle of hair gel.

"How did you know what brand of hair gel I use?" Blaine asked.

"You underestimate my powers of obsession." Kurt blushed. He had just admitted that he was obsessed with Blaine.

Blaine just ignored it and pasted the gel to his hair.

"Just so you know, I think you look cute like that." Kurt whispered.

"Like?" Blaine teased.

"Curly hair… and your glasses." Kurt pouted.

Blaine stopped putting the gel on and walked to the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I take my shower here?"

"Wouldn't that mess up your partly gelled hair?" Kurt asked.

"Consider it one of your birthday presents. Oh yeah, and I'm also leaving my contacts out." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed at the thought of Blaine letting it all out.

As soon as they stepped into the corridors of Dalton, people started whispering. At least, the people who weren't in line. Which weren't a lot. Kurt walked to the present room to unwrap one of his presents. It was a tradition he had with his dad. He would open one present on his birthday and save the others for the next day. Kurt teared up a little and smiled fondly at the memory.

He found David this time, shouting orders to the people holding presents. Kurt saw they were not as many as Blaine had, and most only had one present, but it was a lot none-the-less. Kurt had opened the door and was about to go inside the room when he almost burst into laughter.

He spotted Sam in the corner of the room with twelve different presents in hand, struggling to put them down. He was wearing a brown wig that looked like a possible original hair color, but those humongous lips were hard to miss.

"Need a hand?" Kurt asked politely. He tried to suppress the urge to open all the presents from everyone. He mentally noted that Puck gave him a present as well.

"Yeah. Um, thanks." Sam made things a whole lot more awkward, trying to be secretive and all. Now he knew what Blaine and the other Warblers felt like when he was a terrible spy.

"Thanks for bringing these." Kurt said.

"No problem."

"Well, I'm going to pick my special present. I best be going."

"See you around." Sam said, trying to act natural and say that he would not be seeing him anytime soon.

"No, we won't. Bye Sam." Sam looked shocked and flabbergasted at the same time.

"And by the way, you probably wouldn't have been as obvious if not for your mouth." And with that, Kurt walked off, looking for Blaine's present.

After Blaine's birthday incident, things were sort of the same, except with more romantic tension than before. They still texted each other like normal and visited each other, but things got awkward if the conversation got to relationships or anything of the sort.

"Now where is it?" Kurt frowned as he looked at the clock. At this rate, when he finished, there would be more presents AND he would be late for his first class. So, he gave up and tried afterschool (lunch was a very busy time, what with Warblers and all).

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt said to the curly haired boy. It was so hard to look at that boy and not glomp him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you got me a present?" Kurt inquired.

"Of course I did silly." Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt beamed.

"Yeah. Close your eyes." Blaine half asked/ordered.

"Okay." Kurt said, closing his eyes. He felt something in his pocket and something in his hand, then… oh. Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt kissed back although still wondering what was in his pocket and hand. The thing in his hand sure didn't feel like Blaine's hand, AT ALL. He opened his eyes to find that there was a necklace in his pocket. A picture of the Warblers was inside. And in his hand was a book, a picture album to be exact.

"What?" Blaine just motioned for him to open it.

Kurt did, to find it had pictures of him and New Directions or just them. There were pictures from Nationals to Sectionals to just regular rehearsals.

"How did you…?" Kurt trailed off.

"I asked your friends for some help to link you to your past-" he pointed to the album"-and the present-" he pointed to the necklace" and possibly your future." he pointed to his lips.

"Thank you." Kurt started to cry.

"What's wrong? Was it really terrible? I knew you would think I was some sort of obsessed stalker." Blaine admitted.

"No." Kurt shook his head. "This is the single best present anyone has ever given me. And that includes when my dad gave me those heels when I was three."

"Well, nice to know you like it." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's tears away.

"Blaine if you gave a present as precious as that to anyone, they would react how I am now." Kurt said.

"Operation Blaine's birthday payback is complete." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. And thus, he ran away before he had the wrath of the almighty Kurt Hummel on him.


End file.
